1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing process of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display device utilizing a thin film transistor using an oxide semiconductor has been actively developed. The display device includes pixel circuits arranged in matrix. This development is made for improving characteristics of the display device. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-272427 discloses a thin film transistor having a channel etch stop structure which uses the oxide semiconductor.